Chao
Chao are creatures in the Sonic series, sometimes cared for (example, the Sonic Adventure Games). Other times, they are used as NPCs or even attackers. There are different breeds of Chao, where they live, colors, and many more. Chao can evolve into different forms, reincarnate, and even get new colors and be customized by animals. Chao can also compete in Karate and Races. They are also the base of this wiki. Neutral Chao When Chao are first born, they are Neutral Chao. Chao hatched out of yellow-and-blue-spotted eggs can be petted by characters to obtain certain traits. Neutral Chao go through an evolution and become somewhat different. They can evolve into certain stat types (the stats are Swim, Fly, Run, Power, and Stamina) which give them different appearances. They can also evolve into Hero Chao and Dark Chao, which can also become somewhat different but in a more flashy way. One example of a Neutral Chao that evolved into a "flashy" Chao (usually called Two-Tone Chao) is the Neutral Swim Chao. If the player gives a Neutral Chao lots and lots of Swim stat-boosting items, when it evolves, if it stays Neutral, it will become a green-and-yellow-striped Chao that excels in swimming. Hero Chao Main Article: Hero Chao When Chao evolve, they might become Hero Chao. Hero Chao have a halo above their head and also have two bumps instead of a point. Making a Hero Chao unlocks the Hero Garden. As said before, Chao may evolve into a Two-Tone Chao. A Hero Chao example is the Hero Power Chao. The Hero Power Chao must excel in Power, them evolve into a Hero Chao. It will have a red neck burn, three red bumps on its head, and red feet and hands. Dark Chao Main Article: Dark Chao When Chao evolve, they may also become Dark Chao. Dark Chao gain a more cragged point and get meaner eyes. Their wings become more bat-like and their tail gets a point on the end. Making a Dark Chao also results in unlocking Dark Garden. One example is the Dark Swim Chao, commonly called the Ninja Chao. If the Chao had not become a Dark Chao or a Hero Chao, it would be a green-and-yellow Neutral Chao. If it were a Dark Chao, it would have a black "mask" with mint green below. To obtain it, the Chao must excel in swimming then evolve into a Dark Chao. Chaos Chao Main Article: Chaos Chao Although they don't unlock a garden, Chaos Chao are the rarest type of Chao. To obtain them, you must make them reincarnate twice (hard to even reincarnate them once) and evolve twice on each. The second evolution in the third life will have it evolve into a Chaos Chao, making it immortal. Chaos Chao have eyes like the character Chaos, and depending on if it is Dark, Hero or Neutral, will have a new form. Dark Chaos Chao become black and gain devil horns, Neutral Chaos Chao get a shining light instead of a ball and gain arms resembling Chaos' arms, and Hero Chaos Chao get bigger hands and feet, a see-through halo, and ears that seem to resemble wings. Gallery File:NeutralChao2D.jpeg|Neutral (Normal) Chao File:Angelchaoschao.jpg|Angel Chaos Chao (Hero Chaos Chao) File:HeroChao2D.jpeg|Hero Chao File:Devilchaoschao.jpg|Devil Chaos Chao (Dark Chaos Chao) File:Lightchaoschao.jpeg|Light Chaos Chao (Neutral Chaos Chao) File:DarkChao2D.jpeg|Dark Chao *